


Happy Birthday to the father of Modern Comics

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Happy Birthday Stan Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Hey everyone, this is just a little tribute to Stan on his birthday.





	Happy Birthday to the father of Modern Comics

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is just a little tribute to Stan on his birthday.

Today is the birthday of Stan Lee who was born on December 28, 1922. We all know who Stan Lee is he is the father of the Marvel Universe. To me he is one of the greatest people who was fortunate to ever walk this Earth. We were blessed with many great characters of his creation including Spider-man, Daredevil, Iron man, Black Panther and many more that if I took the time to list them all we'd be here all day. What I love about Stan was that he loved us his fans, and the fact that he will continue to be an inspiration to us for generations to come. While it is sad that he is no longer with us, we should be glad that he was fortunate to live such a long and happy life. Every picture I've seen him in, he's always smiling and you can tell that is because of us and many other great people in his life. We knew that with his age he would be leaving us soon and none of us wanted to face that fact, but he wouldn't want us to mourn him forever, today we celebrate him because he was a hero to us all. Now if someone asks me who my favorite Marvel Super Hero is I'm just going to come out and say Stan Lee. 

 

Stan thank you so much for giving us heroes we can relate to, you changed Comics forever by giving us characters with real human problems and I cannot thank you enough for that. We love so much and I hope you enjoy your time up above with your wife Joan, and the Marvel Bullpen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment with your favorite Stan Lee moment, it can be anything a cameo, a moment in an interview, anything just help express the love we all have for the man whom we lost a month ago.


End file.
